The present invention relates generally to equipment and accessories used with fiber and multiple-fiber cable (e.g., optical fiber, electrical cable and the like). Hereafter, the terms “fiber” and “cable” shall be used inter-changeably. More particularly, the certain embodiments relates to a configurable fiber management assembly that manages fiber connection equipment bays, wherein the manager is capable of storing slack or excess fiber, relieving longitudinal strain on the fiber bundles, and generally facilitating the organization and direction of the fiber to the various equipment of the equipment bay.
Fiber management systems exist today in a variety of configurations. In certain fiber management systems, vertical racks are mounted to the floor and/or ceiling and are configured to support various equipment. Heretofore, fiber management trays have been provided within the fiber management system, with different types of trays being provided for different applications. Examples of tray configurations include termination only trays, termination and splice trays, termination and storage trays and slack storage trays. In one conventional fiber management system, a rectangular tray is configured to fit between equipment bays that are horizontally stacked in a common equipment rack. Fibers that are connected to each equipment bay enter the system through top inlets and exit the system through various outlets arranged along the sides of the tray. The tray defines a storage chamber in which excess fiber is located and stored between horizontally stacked equipment bays. A mechanism is added to the system to take up slack within the fiber.
However, conventional fiber management systems experienced certain disadvantages. Today's telecommunications equipment is required to carry a significant amount of cabling in more and more condensed areas. The architecture of certain types of products present a need to manage cable routing, dispersion compensation and patch panel connectivity in a more efficient manner between equipment bays and racks. Further, conventional systems are limited in where the various parts of the system may be positioned, such as where to place slack management spools, patch panels, dispersion elements and the like. Also, conventional fiber management systems are unable to provide multifunctional, fully configurable small footprint arrangements, and offer a limited number of different rack level products that may be utilized with the system.
A need exists for a fiber management assembly that effectively manages equipment bay to bay fiber connections so as to store neatly the slack in fibers connected between associated equipment bay(s) while relieving longitudinal strain on the fibers. An assembly is also needed that eliminates the risk of excessive bending of the fiber connected to an equipment bay while facilitating organization and direction of the fiber to the equipment bays.